Mondo's Last Stand
An angry King Mondo takes the fight to the Power Rangers personally. Will the Super Zeo Megazord be enough to defeat him? Synopsis Furious at how swiftly his neo-plutonium armored monsters were thwarted by the Power Rangers, King Mondo decides to take a risk and retrieve the Sword of Damocles, a powerful ancient weapon he used in a previous campaign many years before but whose power overwhelmed and destroyed him. He feels that this time he can handle it, and grows to giant size, truly living up to his name. Rocky, meanwhile, has been feeling slightly jealous due to the return of Jason, whom he had replaced as the Red Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger. When the Power Chamber's scanners detect the giant Mondo, Rocky rushes off in Super Zeozord III to confront the machine king alone. He fights valiantly, but ultimately his Super Zeo Tonfas are wrecked and he has to retreat. The Rangers regroup as Mondo goes on the attack. Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Tanya, and Kat head out to battle Mondo, forming the Super Zeo Megazord for the first time. Jason heads to the Angel Grove junkyard to retrieve a power booster from one of the previous Megazords. He is accosted by Cogs immediately after sending it back. Billy reconfigures the booster to fit into the Super Zeo Megazord's systems and teleports it in, allowing the Rangers to summon its weapons and break King Mondo's sword. Jason manages to defeat the last of the Cogs, while the others activate the Super Zeo Megazord's finishing move. The swords are pressed together and raised high, forming a massice energy blade that comes crashing down and cuts Mondo right through the middle, destroying him. Prince Sprocket is distraught, but Queen Machina assures him King Mondo is only damaged and will be back soon enough. After the battle, Rocky realises his friends will never abandon him after Jason reassures him that he isn't trying to take his place. The Power Rangers discuss the fact that King Mondo is seemingly destroyed, and look forward to an easier time now that the head of the Machine Empire is gone... ...what they don't realize is that Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa have returned to the moon and are preparing to strike back against both the Power Rangers and the Machine Empire. Meanwhile, Bulk & Skull are hired to track down the original Burple Baby Food label baby. They suspect it might be Jason, but it soon turns out to be Ernie, who has been using jars of Burple Baby Food as ingredients for his smoothies. Cast *Catherine Sutherland as Kat Hillard (Zeo Ranger I Pink) *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan (Zeo Ranger II Yellow) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Zeo Ranger III Blue) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Zeo Ranger IV Green) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Zeo Ranger V Red) *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Gold Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Gregg Bullock as Det. Jerome Stone *David Fielding as Zordon *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (as Richard Wood) *David Stenstrom as King Mondo (voice) *Alex Borstein as Queen Machina (voice) *Barbara Goodson as Prince Sprocket (voice) *Oliver Page as Klank (voice) *Barbara Goodson as Orbus (voice) Notes *Starting with this episode, Jason is added to the opening credits, being placed between Tommy and Billy. *First appearance of the Super Zeo Megazord combo. *King Mondo is destroyed this episode but will return fully reassembled at the end of "Another Song and Dance". *The shot of the industrial landscape following the formation of the Super Zeo Megazord was repeated from a piece of footage in Trini's pollution video in Mighty Morphin's "Clean-Up Club". *The Megazord the power booster originally came from, while unspecified, was almost certainly the Thunder Megazord, given its wrecked status. *While Bulk and Skull are taking Jason's fingerprints, Bulk asks Jason how the World Peace Conference in Switzerland was, and Jason says it was good, making this the final time the Peace Conference would be mentioned on Power Rangers. *First appearance of Rita and Zedd's mobile lunar command base, a suped-up Winnebago RV. *Finster makes his return, having last been seen in "A Zeo Beginning, Part 2". Curiously, Squatt and Baboo are not with the rest of Zedd and Rita's forces (though Squatt will appear in a non-speaking cameo in Space's "Countdown to Destruction". Song *Go Gold Ranger (Brief instrumental) See Also (fight footage and story) Category:Zeo Category:Episode